Chroniques moldues
by Lady Elly
Summary: Plus de Seigneur des Tenèbres. Les mangemorts ont étés réduit à l'état de mouvement terroriste diffus. A Londres, côté moldu. Un café, une jeune femme sans histoire, et un Draco Malefoy prêt à n'importe quoi pour échapper à Azkaban.
1. Prologue

Voilà, début d'une nouvelle fanfiction. Pas sûre du tout que je la continue. Je verrais bien si ça plait ou non :-) Pis pour etre honnête j'ai jamais réussie à finir le moindre texte :-x

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à cette chère JK, mais je me suis permis de rajouté mon grain de sel à ce fabuleux petit monde. Parcelle iodée du nom de Anthéa, en essayant bien évidemment d'éviter le cliché Marie-sue. Dur, dur **XD **Mais essayons quand même.

Bonne Lecture à tous.

----------------

Prologue.

« _Anthéa, tu as l'intention d'aller quelque part_ ? »

Prise sur le fait. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un pâle sourire d'excuse, qui ne parvient même pas à me convaincre moi-même. Je me retournai lentement. Ma mère, vêtue de son vieux tablier rapiécé, me faisait face, sourcils froncés, et mains sur les hanches dans un archétype parfait de la mère protectrice. Je fus étonnée de remarquer à quel point la maladie l'avait usée. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas posé les yeux sur elle ? Ses cheveux teints retombaient sans conviction sur son visage émacié et jaunâtre, laissant entrevoir par endroit la chair nue de son crâne. Elle tenait entre ses doigts noueux cette cigarette qui la consumait chaque jour un peu plus, et qui lui ferait inéluctablement passer l'arme à gauche. Je soupirai de dépit, et m'empressait de lui arracher le mégot des mains.

« _Comment veux-tu que le traitement fasse effet si tu continues de t'enfumer à longueur de journée ? »_

Elle se contenta seulement d'hausser les épaules dans un geste de profonde lassitude. Bien sûr, ces pilules n'avaient pas la moindre utilité. Nous le savions tous. Le médecin les lui avait seulement prescrites dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse se détacher de l'emprise de la nicotine. En vain. Elle reprit :

_Donc, tu sortais_ ?

_Oui, en quelque sorte_. _J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air_.

_Très bien, _soupira-t-elle. _Tu passes ton temps à fuir la maison, et pourtant, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. A moi aussi, elle me fait perdre la tête. Crois-moi Anthé, si j'avais pu, voilà bien longtemps qu'on aurait quitté ce trou paumé._

_Je sais, il faut faire avec. _

Je lui adressai un dernier regard avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Le ciel, dégagé, était parsemé de quelques rares étoiles. J'avançais silencieusement dans la nuit. Ombre parmi tant d'autres. Le vent nocturne qui balayait les ruelles sombres me faisait frissonner agréablement. Je souris. Après quelques longues minutes, j'arrivais enfin sur le centre-ville. Noël approchait à grand pas, et, à cette occasion la ville avait revêtu ses plus belles parures. Guirlandes lumineuses ou multicolores, boules pailletées, neige artificielle… Quelques statues de glace se dressaient même fièrement près de la fontaine municipale. Quant aux vitrines de la rue commerçante, n'en parlons pas. Je flânai quelques instant devant la chocolaterie, avant de rejoindre le pub irlandais où j'avais l'habitude de passer mes soirées. J'y venais toujours seule, mon passe-temps favoris étant d'y faire de nouvelles rencontres. Ainsi, en seulement quelques mois, je fis la connaissance de trois jeunes livreurs, d'un officier de police venu se détendre après son service, d'une jeune mariée, d'un vieillard délaissé par ses petits-enfants, et d'un maniaco-dépressif qui soutenait que la seule façon de donner un sens à sa vie, était de la détruire. Mais de toutes les personnes que je pu croiser lors de mes escapades nocturnes, je fis cette nuit-là, ce qui resta, ma rencontre la plus étrange.

------------

Arrivée de notre cher sorcier au prochain chapitre. Le rythme va s'accélérer un peu ; )


	2. Mon coeur manqua un battement

**Chapitre Premier**.

**Lady Elaya** : Pas beaucoup de lecture pour le prologue, tant pis. Je poste quand même le chapitre 1, avec l'apparition de ce cher Draco (l) Si vous pouviez laisser quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :-D Mais bon, je crois que même si personne ne lis cette fiction je continuerai tout de même de l'écrire. L'idée me plait beaucoup trop pour le moment pour que je l'abandonne en cours de route XD

**Musique de fond**: _Never felt this way_ – Alicia Keys.

**Humeur du moment**: Malade x-(

------------

Wilfrid, le vieux patron du _King's Head_, se pencha délicatement sur ma table, carnet de note à la main. Je voyais se dessiner sous son imposante moustache argentée, l'éternel sourire paternel avec lequel il s'évertuait de m'accueillir tous les soirs.

« _Toujours au rendez-vous a ce que je vois._

_- Ah, écoute Wil, on s'occupe comme on peut._ Ris-je.

- _Oui, oui, tu as sens doute raison Anthéa. Mais pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, je préfère que tu viennes perdre ton temps ici, assise à cette table à siroter tranquillement ton thé, plutôt que de te voir traînant les rues à une heure pareille. D'ailleurs, ce sera bien un thé, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Tu sais à quel point j'aime ton thé, mais crois-moi, ce soir, un peu d'alcool me fera le plus grand bien._

_- Des soucis ? _S'inquiéta le vieillard tout en prenant la commande

_- Oh, ni plus ni moins que d'habitude. Ramène-moi une bière s'il te plait_. »

Wilfrid entreprit de regagner le comptoir de sa démarche claudicante. Je massai mes tempes douloureuses. Ma tête menaçait d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Je recouvrai mon visage de mes mains, fermai les yeux, respirai profondément, expirai avec difficulté. Les bruits se répercutaient dans mon esprit en échos infiniment douloureux. Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge au dessus de l'entrée. Le bourdonnement des conversations. Un verre brisé. La pluie battante. Des éclats de rires. Les pas des passants. La rengaine entêtante des sirènes de police au dehors. La bouteille de bière délicatement posée sur la table. La démarche incertaine de Wilfrid. Une chaise qui racle le sol. La chaise qui racle le sol... Je relevai brusquement la tête, pour me trouver nez à nez avec ce que je cru d'abord être un revenant. Le jeune homme qui était assis face à moi et me surplombais du regard depuis quelques instants déjà, avait le teint pâle et laiteux d'un nouveau né. Le visage extrêmement fin, sans pour autant tomber dans la maigreur. Ses prunelles aux multiples reflets avaient quelque chose d'insaisissable. On se perdait d'ailleurs à essayer de détailler la multitude de nuances qu'elles offraient. Tantôt grises, tantôt bleues. Une sorte de dualité dans le regard qui me fit frissonner de haut en bas. Il émanait de lui une telle arrogance, que je me mis à le haïr aussitôt. Il était trop pâle, trop blond, trop confiant, trop impérieux, beaucoup trop attirant. D'un geste presque théâtral, il retira sa cape encore ruisselante, la plia minutieusement et la déposa enfin sur la chaise libre à sa droite. Encore un détail intriguant. La cape. Longue, brune, avec d'étincelantes attaches en argent massif incrustées de ce qui devaient être des émeraudes. Trop occupée à le dévisager, je ne remarquai d'abord pas qu'il s'appliquait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, à vider ma bouteille de bière, en me lançant des coups d'œil amusés. Je n'y croyais pas. C'était une blague de mauvais goût, une farce. Je me redressai, agacée, et lui lançai ironiquement. :

« Tu veux_ ma place, tant qu'on y est ? Comme ça, tu auras vu sur la rue._

_- Et pour voir quoi ? As-tu seulement déjà pris le temps de regarder les passants ? Des automates. Ils marchent, élégants, droits, mais la tête baissée et le regard bas, constamment sur leurs gardes. Peu leur importe que le soleil brille, qu'il vente, ou qu'il neige. Tu pourrais même doucement agoniser sur le trottoir, qu'ils te laisseraient ramper dans la crasse sans le moindre remord. Leurs petites habitudes insipides ont bien plus d'importance qu'une vie humaine, voyons. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais je préfère encore garder mes yeux poser sur toi ; le spectacle est plus charmeur. »_

Il redéposa ses lèvres roses sur le goulot, et bu une nouvelle gorgée. Sa réponse me laissa sans voix, le souffle court. J'étais foncièrement décontenancée et les sentiments se succédaient en moi à une vitesse affolante ; tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Colère, excitation, curiosité, prudence, intérêt, admiration, intarissable mélancolie, regrets, ou euphorie. Explosion d'émois qui se termina par l'inéluctable apparition de ce poison nommé désir. Mon cerveau avait instantanément été mis hors service. Je ne pensais plus. Comment oser penser dans une situation pareille ? Il me semblait que je venais de mettre la main sur un mystère qu'il incombait à moi seule d'élucider. Je voulu répondre. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! J'avais beau chercher, rien n'y faisait. Idées et mots m'avaient entièrement désertée. Mais cette sécheresse intellectuelle n'eut pas le temps de me mettre mal à l'aise, mon bel inconnu semblait apte à faire la conversation pour deux :

_« Pardonne-moi pour la bière, mais j'ai toujours eu à l'esprit que les choses obtenues sur le chemin de l'illégalité avaient bien meilleurs goûts que celles acquises le plus honnêtement du monde. _

_- Intéressante philosophie de vie. Je dois en déduire que tu es ce qu'on peut communément appeler un hors la loi ? _

_- C'est assez réducteur, mais on va dire ça comme ça. _»

Je ris de bon cœur, et comme le dit si justement le célèbre proverbe : « _Femme qui rit, femme à moitié dans son lit._ » La discussion se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Les verres se succédèrent. Je flottai dans une sorte de joyeux brouillard, un ineffaçable sourire béat scotché aux coins des lèvres. Mes capacités mentales s'étant quelque peu… diminuées, les choses se déroulèrent ensuite beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse me souvenir de quoique se soit. Disons que c'est le moment rêver pour caser une de ces magnifiques ellipses narratives… Reprenons. Je me trouvais donc assise sur ce sofa hors de prix, au milieu de ce salon hors de prix, dans ce manoir hors de prix, un verre de vin hors de prix à la main. Je commençais à me sentir un peu pouilleuse dans mon vieux jean usé. Pouilleuse, mais souriante ! Allez savoir pourquoi on ne parle jamais des bienfaits de l'alcool dans les spots publicitaires… Bref. Il avait disparu dans les étages en me demandant de l'attendre sagement. Il, oui. Il tout simplement. Car je ne connaissais toujours pas son fichu prénom.

C'est alors que la lumière s'éteignit, me sortant brusquement des mes pensées. Derrière moi, des pas retentirent dans l'obscurité. Je frémis. Je sentis des doigts effleurer ma nuque. Ses doigts, ses longs doigts gelés. Mon cœur manqua un battement ; le verre m'échappa, tomba, se brisa à mes pieds avec fracas. Peu m'importait. Il me serra violement contre lui. Sa main glissa délicatement sous le tissu de mon haut, passa sur mes hanches, remonta lentement la courbe de mon dos. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma peau. Sa main glacée, son souffle brûlant. Rien ne s'accordait. Rien. Tout était en parfait désaccord. Sa bouche se posa enfin sur ma nuque, s'y attarda, puis remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla, avant de finir sa course effrénée sur mes propres lèvres. Ma respiration devenait haletante, saccadée. Je décidai de m'adonner toute entière au jeu, passai ma langue sur ses lèvres, me retirai au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Et il me toisait chaque fois du même regard étonné. Etonnement qui se transformait ensuite en un désir encore plus violent, impérieux, destructeur. Nous nous embrassions avec une ardeur qui m'étonnait. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à nous étreindre ainsi, avec tant de force. Quelque chose de presque animal. Quand j'eus fini de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, il me plaqua brutalement contre le mur, et laissa échapper un petit rire mauvais qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'état de fébrilité dans lequel je me trouvais déjà. Je me retrouvais bientôt nue, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille dans un exercice d'acrobatie périlleux. Ses lèvres ne se décollaient plus que rarement des miennes. Ses mains, elles, déclenchaient une vague de frissons incontrôlables chaque fois qu'elles frôlaient la moindre parcelle ma peau. Dieu, ses mains ! Je ne pu contenir de gémissements plus longtemps. Sans le moindre signe avant coureur, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et s'engouffra en moi. La surprise me coupa le souffle. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais ressentit de telles sensations. Je me sentais brûler de l'intérieur, j'étais moite, et suffocante de plaisir. J'enfonçais profondément mes ongles dans son dos humide, et le sang se mêla bientôt à la sueur. Il me fallait que le souvenir de cette nuit perdure autrement que dans ma mémoire. A travers ses blessures peut-être. Alors, qu'il commençait un léger mouvement de va et vient, il plongea son visage entre mes seins, goûta la chair tendues des tétons, comme l'aurait fait le plus pur des nourrissons. Cet éclair de tendresse finit de m'achever. Le mouvement s'intensifia. J'hurlais, je jurais, et mes ongles taillaient chaque fois plus profondément dans sa peau nacrée. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle, extrême, perverse. Quant aux miens, ils ne devaient être que leur exact reflet. Le désir, l'excitation, la découverte, les frissons, les cris, le plaisir, son paroxysme, puis plus rien. Vertigineux retour à la réalité. Je ne sais pas avec quelles forces nous réussîmes à regagner le sofa, mais je me laissais délicatement tomber sur lui, et déposait ma tête sur son torse avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

------------

**Lady Elly** : Fin du premier chapitre. Et une question se pose. Pourquoi le grand Malefoy se serait-il laisser à de tels ébats (c'est le moins de le dire XD) avec une simple moldue, et qui plus est, parfaite inconnue ? A-t-il vraiment tant changé depuis al chute du Lord ? … Réponse au prochain chapitre (En cours d'écriture Mouhaha)


	3. Brigade d'intervention des quoi ?

**Chapitre 2**.

**Elaya** : Bon aller, je me lance dans l'écriture du chapitre 2. J'ai quelques idées mais pour être franche, je vais beaucoup improviser. Aller, hop, retournons au manoir Malefoy :-D Et éclaircissons la situation. Enfin … :-P

**Musique de fond**: Sad Tango – Rain.

**Humeur du moment**: Joyeuse. Yeeep

------------

Le soleil hivernal dardait ses rayons à travers les hautes fenêtres du salon depuis quelques heures déjà. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté. Ma tête me faisait abominablement souffrir. Les sons me parvenaient amplifiés par dix. Ainsi le chant des quelques rares oiseaux qui avaient pris le partit de ne pas migrer me devint très vite insupportable. Je me levais, un peu sonnée, sans bien comprendre où je me trouvais. La soirée finit par me revenir lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur les débris de verre jonchant le sol marbré. Avec un léger sursaut, je remarquai ma nudité et m'empressai de réunir mes habits, que j'enfilai sans plus tarder. Mais, à peine eus-je le temps de reboutonner mon jean, qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans le hall d'entrer. Un claquement sec, comme un coup de fouet. Bruit qui se réitéra, une fois. Puis deux, puis trois. Véritable supplice compte tenu de la quantité impressionnante d'alcool que j'avais réussi à ingurgiter la veille. Un exploit ! J'enfilai à la hâte mon débardeur, et traversai la salle au pas de course afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvai encerclée par quatre hommes en robes de mage. Des robes de mages ? Oui, droites, lisses, colorées d'un somptueux bleu nuit. Grand Dieu, je devais être en train de perdre la raison. Ils me dévisageaient tous de leurs regards sévères, et, détail des plus troublants, tenaient tous entre leurs doigts un petit bâton qu'ils pointaient vers moi, l'air menaçant. Dans quel guêpier est-ce que j'étais encore parvenue à me fourrer ? Ah ça, oui. J'avais le chic pour me laisser entraîner dans ce genre de situations invraisemblables. Nerveusement, je me mis à rire, mais me stoppai presque aussitôt. Etais-ce un effet de mon imagination ou des étincelles venaient-elles réellement de jaillir du bout de bois que brandissait l'homme en face de moi ?

« _Brigade d'intervention des Aurors._ S'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. _Ne faîtes aucun geste brusque, et tout ira pour le mieux._

_- Brigades d'intervention des quoi_ ?

_- C'est qu'elle se fiche de nous en plus. _Grogna l'un d'eux, aux cheveux grisonnant et à la mine sinistre. _On a qu'à la stupéfixier, ce sera un temps précieux de gagné_.

- _Du calme Dawlish_. » Ordonna celui que je reconnu comme le leader : un grand homme à la peau noire comme l'ébène, la carrure plutôt athlétique et le crâne entièrement chauve. Il se retourna vers moi, et reprit d'une voix lente et étrangement suave :

« _Dîtes nous_ o_ù est Monsieur Malefoy et on pourra négocier votre libération._

- _Libération ? Et de quoi suis-je accusée ?_

_- Par la barbe de Merlin, où est Malefoy ?_

- _Je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous voulez parler_. Répondis-je le plus simplement du monde. _Ce nom ne me dit absolument rien_.

- _Mais c'est pas vrai_. Soupira le dénommé Dawlish, dont ce que je finis bien malgré moi par appeler la baguette, cracha une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles. _Autant parler à un mur, il se montrerai plus coopératif, Shacklebolt. _

_- On va devoir l'embarquer Kingsley.._.

- _Essayez juste_ ! »

Dans un élan de désespoir, je me remémorai les rudiments des cours de self-défense, mais le susnommé Kingsley Shacklebolt, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt quinze me découragea bien vite. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait, et encore moins la manière dont j'avais été impliqué dans cette drôle d'affaire. Dawlish, sur ordre de son supérieur, se plaça face à moi, triomphant. Un éclair bleuté m'aveugla, et quand je recouvris enfin la vue, mes poings avaient été solidement ficelés. On me traîna littéralement vers les luxuriants jardins de la propriété. Je ne tentais même plus de me débattre. Tout ceci ne devait être qu'un rêve. Et quel rêve ! Allez savoir l'étendu du vide qu'essayait de combler mon subconscient en s'inventant de telles histoires. Fermement maintenue par l'un des quatre hommes qui étaient apparus dans le hall – Williamson, si je ne me trompe pas… - je fus prise d'une véritable crise de rire. Impossible de me calmer ! Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues tant les spasmes étaient violents. Et je riais sous leurs regards affligés. Riais comme une démente. Riais à en perdre le souffle. Riait comme si rien n'avait plus la moindre importance.

« _Elle est tout juste bonne pour Ste Mangouste ; complètement givrée._

_- Je vous prierai de traiter mon invitée avec le respect qui lui est dû._ »

Apparu comme par magie, sortit du néant ; je commençais à prendre l'habitude. Il… Malefoy, avait revêtu l'un de ces riches costumes d'époque totalement démodé, qui, je dois bien l'avouer, lui allait tout de même à ravir.

« _Pas de violence inutile_ Lança-t-il avec un faux-semblant de sagesse, presque jovial, aux hommes qui le tenaient en joue. _Je vous suis_. _Si vous pouviez juste relâcher cette chère Anthéa…_

- _Mais oui. Naturellement_. Ironisa Dawlish, avant de rajouter à mon intention. _Lui, semble en revanche bien vous connaître._ »

-

Démasquée, je baissai la tête en rougissant. Le lien entre ce nom, et l'étrange jeune homme rencontré au _King's Head_ la nuit dernière me paraissait à présent d'une évidence déconcertante. Malefoy, frétillant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers Shacklebolt en personne à qui il offrit docilement ses mains, une expression d'extrême satisfaction sur le visage. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur auquel il se contenta de répondre par un imperceptible clin d'œil. J'avais renoncé à chercher toute logique aux événements. Tout me paraissait pourtant si réel : le bruissement des branches craquant sous la brise matinale, l'odeur boisée qu'embaumait l'air, la main de Williamson puissamment refermée sur mon bras, ainsi que cette fichue baguette qu'il s'évertuait à m'enfoncer entre le omoplates ! Oui, il fallait m'y résoudre, tout ici débordait de réalité. Et ce fut, bien évidemment, à ce moment précis que mon inconscient décida de me renvoyer la monotonie de mes vingt ans d'existence en pleine face. Une poignée de secondes me suffit amplement à survoler les grands points de mon existence ; à savoir : la disparition brutale de mon père, ma première fois, mon entrée en faculté d'histoire antique, et bien entendu, l'annonce tardive du cancer qui consumait ma mère depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Les bons souvenirs étaient rares, les amis, partis poursuivre leurs études à l'étranger. Pour faire concis, rien ne me retenait vraiment. Et, je le sentais, le bon Dieu, le hasard, ou je ne sais quelle autre entité – appelez cela comme bon vous semblera – m'offrait ici un nouveau départ. Incertain, et tumultueux certes, mais on ne peut plus éloigné de la routine de mes journées étudiantes. J'en étais intimement persuadée ! Je me jurai alors de saisir ce que j'appelai désormais ma chance. Au fond, qu'importait ce que j'allais découvrir ? Bien peu de choses !

Arrivés au grand portail de fer forgé, tous s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Je me cognai si fort contre Malefoy, que je manquai de peu d'embrasser l'herbe encore humide de rosée. Quelques rires gras retentirent du côté des… Aurors, tandis qu'il se penchait délicatement sur moi, feignant l'inquiétude. Profitant de ce moment de distraction générale, Malefoy me chuchota, le regard dur :

« _Tu vas m'aider_. »

Son ton était catégorique, sans le moindre appel ; un ordre, bien plus qu'une supplication. Je m'en tenais donc à ma décision, et acquiesçai d'un léger signe de tête. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait demander de moi, et pour dire vrai, je m'en foutais comme de ma première paire de chaussettes. Il continua, toujours plus bas :

_« Ils vont te questionner à mon sujet tout à l'heure…_

_- Mais je t'ai rencontré hier au soir ! _Protestai-je dans un murmure.

_- C'est là, que tu as faux, ma belle. Nous deux nous fréquentons depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. C'est on ne peu plus sérieux, et j'envisage de te demander en fiançailles dans les jours à venir. _

_- Pardon ?_ »

Le regard qu'il me lança presque aussitôt, me contraint au silence. Il venait de m'annoncer la trame de fond, et il me fallait l'assimiler, broder autour si nécessaire, lors de l'interrogatoire. Je priais pour que mon imagination ne m'abandonne pas en cours de route. Nous nous trouvions tous rassemblés autour d'un vieux pot en terre cuite, lézardé par endroit. Décidemment, la matinée prenait une tournure bien étrange !

« _Magnifique pot._ Déclarai-je après un long moment de silence. _Vous jardinez Mr. Dawlish ?_

- _Ce quelle est drôle votre amie, Malefoy ! Que de bon goût dans le choix de vos conquêtes ! _

_- Vous trouvez aussi ? J'ai toujours attaché une grande importance à ce genre de… détails, voyez-vous. Mais je puis comprendre que cela vous passe au-dessus. Votre vie de célibataire quadragénaire doit sans l'ombre d'un doute être pour le moins trépignante_.

- _Taisez-vous !_ Siffla Dawlish entre ses dents jaunies, pointant sa baguette fumante en direction du visage goguenard de Malefoy.

- _Excusez mon interruption, mais_ _nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela. _Fit judicieusement remarquer Shacklebolt_. Quant à vous, inutile d'alourdir d'avantage les charges que nous maintenons contre vous. Elles me semblent bien assez conséquentes. Vous serez donc, je pense, assez intelligent pour tenir votre langue jusqu'au Ministère_.

- _Evidemment._

_- Très bien. A présent, tous aux portoloins. Williamson, et MacMillan vous occuperez de sa Seigneurie. Dawlish, avec la demoiselle et moi-même._ »

Portoloins, aurors, Ste Mangouste ? Je me sentais comme… déconnectée. Une donnée essentielle m'échappait encore ; tant pis. Je vis le premier groupe s'avancer jusqu'au récipient, que j'avais cru vide, et en sortir un chapeau en tweed troué, qui avait du, ma foi, au moins survivre aux bombardements intempestifs de la seconde guerre mondiale. Je les regardai perplexe, un léger sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, afin de masquer ma décontenance. Je détournai la tête quelques instants. Une seconde d'inattention, un sifflement aiguë et leurs silhouettes avaient disparues. Disparues ? Disparues, je vous dis ! Envolées, effacées, éclipsées ! Chancelante, je m'adossai tant bien que mal au tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'alcool ne me réussissait absolument pas. Je fixai Shacklebolt et Dawlish, le regard vide, pas franchement convaincue de leur existence. Je ris :

« _Vous n'êtes pas là, devant moi. Je suis seule, parfaitement seule, et parfaitement saoule ! _

_- Mais bien sûr que nous sommes là. _

_- Elle nage en plein délire, la pauvre_. Murmura le chef de brigade à son subordonné, l'air compatissant.

_- Ah, ça oui, pour être du délire, c'est du GRAND délire !_ »

Dans ce que je cru être un éclair de lucidité, je me dirigeai vers Dawlish, et lui flanquai un majestueux coup de pied au niveau de l'entrejambe. Peut-être avais-je vraiment cru que je brasserai de l'air ? En tout cas, le choc, lui, fut on ne peut plus réel. Je reculai, affolée par les gémissements plaintifs de l'homme qui se roulait à présent littéralement à terre. Cette fois, ce fut un véritable éclair qui me frappa en pleine poitrine. Une éblouissante lumière rouge vive, suintante d'étincelles dorées. Et le vide. Et le silence. Foutu silence…

------------

**Elaya **: Ca y est fin du deuxième chapitre. Pfiou. J'ai eu un mal fou à le terminer celui-là ! Prochain chapitre : l'interrogatoire. Je changerai peut-être de point de vue pour narrer l'histoire. Sans doute un POV : Draco. J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais faut que je laisse mûrir un peu tout ce bordel-là : ) Donc, je serai moins rapide pour écrire la suite. Désolée ' J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. :-D


	4. Un malheureux contretemps

**Chapitre 3**.

**Ndla** : C'est partit pour le troisième chapitre. Avec un merci tout particulier à ma première revieweuse j'ai nommé : AMBRE Nous voici donc arrivé au Ministère de la magie (enfin… XD) Aller, Elly, il est tant de passer la vitesse supérieure.

**Musique de fond**: Kajiura Yuki – Hear our prayer / Ain't no other man – Christina Aguilera.

**Humeur du moment**: Dynamique

**Changement(s)** : J'ai remplacé la narration au passé simple par une narration au présent, ce qui m'arrange beaucoup plus. Je me sens plus à l'aise ainsi. Si j'ai le temps je réécrirai les deux premiers chapitres au présent (et surtout si j'ai le courage)

**POV** : Draco Malefoy.

Réunion du Magenmagot en session extraordinaire. Rien de tel pour ma publicité ! Et moi qui m'attendais à un interrogatoire des plus conventionnels ; contraint de rester coincé une demi-journée dans la même pièce que l'un de ces Aurors décérébrés. Mais voilà, le sort s'acharne. Pris au piège par les membres les plus éminents de la communauté magique. Je vais devoir faire preuve de plus de finesse d'esprit sur ce coup-là. Cette fois, je suis bel et bien seul. C'est qu'il m'en a évité des ennuis le paternel, à l'époque où sa sphère d'influence s'étendait à autres choses qu'au petit personnel d'Azkaban. Enfin, dire que je suis seul serait omettre un détail qui n'est pourtant pas dénué d'importance : la moldue. Toujours profondément endormie depuis son altercation avec cet âne bâté de Dawlish. Cela doit bien faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le contre sort ricoche sur son corps inerte sans produire la moindre amélioration. Dawlish, lui, fait les cent pas, traverse la salle le regard éteint, passe le seuil de la porte, s'immobilise quelques instants devant la fenêtre avant de revenir auprès de la blessée.

« Toujours rien ? Demande-t-il mécaniquement.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Franklin. Répond Shacklebolt empreint de son habituelle sérénité. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis de nombreuses années, je trouve que tu es un de nos meilleurs intervenants sur le terrain, et, crois-moi, je t'apprécies énormément. Mais si tu l'ouvres encore une fois pour me poser cette question, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te coller la langue au palais à l'aide d'un sortilège de glue perpétuelle. »

Quelle bande de sombres abrutis ! Les voilà qui s'étripent l'un l'autre. Il suffit que la situation s'enlise légèrement pour qu'ils perdent pieds. Ah, elle est belle l'élite de notre pays ! Il n'est que Shacklebolt qui garde un semblant de dignité à essayer vainement de la ranimer en attendant l'arrivée des magicomages. Relativisons : ce (mal)heureux contretemps, me permet tout du moins de revoir ma stratégie avant mon passage à l'exécutoire. Un bref sursis. Bref ? C'est le cas de le dire. Des bruits de pas précipités, une cape d'une blancheur immaculée, quelques paroles échangées, et déjà le médecin se penche, baguette à la main, sur le visage blafard de l'infortunée.

« Alors ? Alors ? S'enquit Dawlish en trépignant sur place comme un enfant.

- Eh bien, je pense avoir trouvé la cause de son coma prolongé. »

Il s'agit de l'un de mes anciens camarades de classe : Warrington. Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, de 3 ans mon aîné et élève d'une médiocrité incontestable. Par Merlin, il s'en est tout de même bien sortit ! Débrouillard, le Warrington ! Mais, je ne devrais pourtant pas m'en étonner. Après tout, n'est pas Serpentard qui veut. Ce bon vieux Salazar - ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste - s'en retournerait presque dans sa tombe.

« Encore heureux, Charles. Il me semble que tu es payé une petite fortune pour ça.

- Tu peux toujours mettre tes menaces à exécution sur Malefoy, Kingsley. Rétorque vivement MacMillan en me lançant un regard de profond dégoût.

- Laissez parler. Continue Warrington, son visage bovin tournant, à ma plus grande satisfaction, au rouge brique. Savez-vous si cette jeune femme s'est récemment trouvée en état d'ébriété ?

- Il me semble l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle était saoule…

- Pas exactement. Rectifie-je. Elle a eu une bonne partie de la nuit pour retrouver ses esprits.

- Etonnant qu'une intelligence aussi supérieure que la tienne, Draco, ne sache pas qu'il faut à l'organisme une moyenne de 7 heures pour éliminer 1 gramme d'alcool. »

Mes poings se serrent ; je me tais. Rien de plus simple que d'évincer un rival notoire sur un sujet qui lui est totalement inconnu. Si seulement je n'avais pas les mains liées, j'aurais pu écraser ma chaise sur son énorme tête de bovidé, qui se serrait à son tour écrasée sur le sol en répandant une magnifique mare de sang sur le parquet impeccablement vernis. Perspective plus que tentante. Il reprend :

« Très bien, je vais brièvement vous expliquer la situation... Lorsqu'une personne ayant massivement bu de l'alcool dans un intervalle de plus ou moins 24 heures est stupéfixiée, il se passe dans son corps une sorte de réaction chimique en chaîne qui la plonge dans un état de profonde léthargie. C'est un accident plutôt courant ; rien de grave.

- Et comment faire pour la réveiller ?

- Je vais lui administrer un filtre de feuilles d'Alihotsy. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez encore de vos cours de potions, mais cette plante provoque l'hystérie chez qui l'ingère.

- L'hystérie ! Se surprend presque à crier Dawlish. Mais c'est qu'elle était déjà bien excitée !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous dis. Cela aura tout juste l'effet escompté. »

Brièvement ? Tu parles. Bientôt cinq minutes qu'il étale sa science de long en large. Quel vantard ! Je le regarde retirer de sa reluisante sacoche de cuir une minuscule fiole à moitié emplie d'un liquide jaunâtre. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il passe sa main sous le crâne de la moldue et l'incline légèrement. Une, deux, trois gouttes. Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux papillonnent, ses lèvres se pincent. Deuxième réveil difficile de la journée. Elle ouvre les yeux et plaque une main sur son front moite. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas pris peur. Il me faut trouver quelque chose à dire, et vite. Morgane toute puissante, quelle déchéance ! Etre obligé de s'en remettre à l'une d'entre eux pour préserver sa liberté. J'espère au moins qu'elle tiendra sa parole. Très bien, jouons la carte de l'inquiétude :

« Tout va bien Anthé ?

- Toujours ce fichu mal de tête.» Grogne-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle jette de petits coups d'œil furtifs à ce qui l'entoure, repère rapidement les lieux. Ses prunelles sombres balayent la pièce, le mobilier inexistant, la grande affiche publicitaire qui fait l'éloge grandiloquent du nouveau système ministérielle, avant de se poser sur moi. Elle a au moins le bon sens de ne pas m'accabler de questions. Pas maintenant. Shacklebolt, Warrington et Williamson se sont retirés quelques instants dans la salle annexe pour discuter. Sous l'étroite surveillance de MacMillan, et Dawlish (qui s'était empressé de la ligoter de nouveau), j'hésite quelque peu à relancer la conversation.

« Il me semble que je te dois quelques explications. » Me décidai-je enfin à lâcher, légèrement anxieux, priant pour que la situation reste sous contrôle.

Macmillan lance un imperceptible regard en coin à son coéquipier, et s'adosse nonchalamment sur le mur. Un imposant sourire narquois fend le visage sinistre de Dawlish. Regardez-les ces deux-là ! Attendre une scène de ménage, comme un gamin attendrait une glace ! C'est pathétique... Anthéa, assise en tailleur près de la porte d'entrée, me lance un regard entendu.

« Vraiment ? » Persifle-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Baguettes magiques, capes et sorcellerie. Chéri, je viens de voir balayer les certitudes de toute une vie en l'espace de quelques heures, et il te SEMBLE seulement que j'ai le droit à des explications ? »

Je reste sans voix, trop heureux pour que le ton amer qu'elle emploie, et les murmures à la fois interloqués et amusés des deux Aurors n'atteignent un tant soit peu ma dignité de sang-pur. C'est que je la croirais presque ! Il n'est que l'étincelle de malice qui danse dans son regard pour m'assurer qu'il s'agit bel et bien de jouer la comédie. Au final, la chance aura tournée. Je me rappelle encore de ce soir, où Zabini, cousin éloigné, fonctionnaire au service des usages abusifs de la magie, et bon ami de surcroît, m'avait avertit des soupçons que le ministère nourrissait à mon sujet. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas me permettre de stopper mes… activités le temps que les choses ne se tassent. Il me fallait donc endormir leur méfiance par un autre biais. Et, c'est à ce moment précis que l'idée a germé dans mon esprit. Vivement encouragé par Blaise, je me suis mis à écumer les bars à la recherche d'une moldue à berner. Jeune, sans attaches et irréfléchie, ou tout juste assez pour répondre à mes attentes. Le principe était simple : présenter aux autorités un Malefoy changé par l'amour d'une moldue, afin d'abaisser leur vigilance. J'étais persuadé que cela permettrait de discréditer une grande partie de leurs chefs d'accusations. Chaque soir, un pub différent. Chaque soir, une nouvelle proie. Je me servais de mes capacités de légimens pour établir un bref bilan psychologique des femmes que je rencontrais. Comme quoi, les cours de tante Bella, se sont révélés plus utiles que je ne le pensais. Cependant, rien très concluant. Trop craintives pour la plupart. Les semaines passaient, et j'avais peur d'être pris de court par les intervenants du ministère. C'est là que je l'ai aperçu, plongeant un visage fatigué entre ses mains trop carrées. Je suis resté plusieurs minutes, immobile sous la pluie, à l'écouter penser. Merlin tout puissant ! J'avais touché le gros lot ! Une mère mourante en guise de famille, des amis absent, et une vie étudiante on ne peut plus lassante. Eh oui, le malheur des uns, c'est bien connu, fait le bonheur des Malefoy. Quelques phrases bien pensées, une dizaine de bouteilles de bière, et un charisme inné, voilà les clés du succès. Tout ce passa exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Certains détails du plan dépassèrent même de bien loin mes espérances. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'une simple moldue se révélerait aussi brillante au lit ? Bref. Ne restait plus qu'à affronter l'Assemblée.

« Eh bien ? S'impatiente-t-elle.

- J'admets avoir fait une petite erreur de jugement en ne t'avouant pas plus tôt que j'étais un sorcier. Mais vois-tu, j'attendais le moment adéquate…

- Autrement dit, tu attendais que je le découvre par un malheureux concours de circonstance. N'est-ce pas ?

- … Exact. »

Les mots s'enchaînent avec une fluidité déconcertante. Etonnant ! J'en viens même à penser, que si le sort le lui avait permis, Salazar aurait trouvé ici une disciple de talent. Quoi ! Je secoue vigoureusement la tête pour chasser cette idée de mon esprit. Macmillan, ahuri, donne un brusque coup de coude à Dawlish.

« E… Excusez-moi, balbutie-t-il, en faisant quelques pas vers la jeune femme. Si j'ai bien suivi le cours de votre conversation, vous seriez une moldue ?

- A vos souhaits. Réplique-t-elle vivement, un sourcil haussé.

- Euh… je voulais dire un membre de la communauté non-magique.

- Evidemment. Tranche-t-elle sèchement.

- Impossible ! »

Leurs yeux n'ont de cesse de faire des allers-retours entre elle et moi. Je meurs d'envie d'éclater rire. Sombres abrutis. Leurs mines déconfites me confirment le bien-fondé de mes desseins, trahissent leur embarras. J'ai visé juste ! Nous avons visé juste. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Zabini au passage. Ah, ah, sacré Blaise ! Dans un léger bruissement, un petit avion de papier s'engouffre dans la salle. Tiens, une note de service. Je me souviens des jours où mon père daignait m'autoriser à l'accompagner au travail, et, où, rongé par l'ennui, je m'amusais à essayer de les attraper pour troubler l'organisation déjà vacillante du ministère. Assez de nostalgie ! Shacklebolt, qui a fait un retour discret dans la petite pièce mal éclairée, s'en saisit et la lit pour lui-même.

« Très bien, Messieurs – et Mademoiselle. Les choses sérieuses commencent. »

**Ndla** : J'ai décidé de couper le chapitre là. Je me suis dis que s'il était trop long, ça pourrait vite devenir lassant. Je suis bien consciente que l'intrigue avance lentement, mais je vous mets déjà au courant des plans machiavéliques de notre Draco international. Bref, la suite est bientôt bouclée, je devrais la poster un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ou bien demain : ) J'espère toujours que ça vous plait


End file.
